Sitting, Waiting, Wishing
by Crash.Fire
Summary: Will Ramsen lose one part of himself to keep another?
1. LIFT

Ramsen woke up when a sharp pain screamed in the left of his neck. He jerked backward and the pain moved into the back of his neck. He then held his head with is neck straight. he slowly moved his eyes to the right to see a blurry black line. Too close to make out. He moved them to the right and discovered the same time. He looked straight and saw an electric turkey cutter, the kind peopole normally use at Thankgiving. A note card was taped to the white handle:

**TAKE ME**

He reached out and touche it. It swayed backwards and then back, closer to his face. Behind it he noticed a deranged picture. No picture, but a mirror. He saw himself with a iron square around his head. Razorblades lined the inside. This was the pain he had felt, what made the blood gush out in a stream down his neck onto his white collared shirt. He saw the cutter swinging from the ceiling. He snatched it and yanked it off. He heard a ticking start and a voice echo an untold corner of the room.

"Ramsen Kermile. As long as you have lived you have stood everything that was bad at the company you work for. You have kept hazordous factories safe, helped those who dumped waste into rivers, and polluted the air with filth. For what? All so you can drive your perfect little car to your perfect little house in your perfect little world. The same world you are destroying.

In front of you hangs the tool you must use to escape. Under your right foot rest a key in the arch. When the clock behind you reaches 12:00 PM, the chain in which the box around your head is hanging on will slwly crank upward. The strap around your stumach, which can also be unlocked by the key, will hold you in place. Your head will eventually come off. How far are you willing to go to live? Let the game begin."


	2. CHOKE

As he walked through the crowded streets he pondered his upcomeing case in which he would try and probably sucssed to get his company out of yet another law suit. He recieved a call from his wife on his cell phone asking his to picked up a gallon of milk from the market a block before their home. He cut across the street and cut through the park. the sun was just about to set behind the buildings and turn the peacful place into a breeding ground for junkies and murderers. He walked a little faster and exited the artificial woods safley. He passed and alley and entered the grocery store.

As he stepped out he was sucked into a van parked on the street outfront and tied up. That ws when he was taken to this place and found himself in a sick game.


	3. DANGLE

A full body mirror sat in front of him enabling him to see the large office clock on on the wall behind him. The room he was in was a perfect octagon. Fungus grew on the walls and small night bugs climbed in the cracks for the damp warmth to bring them comfort. The turkey cutter swung in the breeze. The contraption around his neck and head went up one knoch and he snatched the electronic blade. Curtians fell all around him revealing windows overlooking the city. He jerked his eyes upward as far as he could.

_I'm in a bell tower! _The chain jerked up again. He looked at the clock. It took him a minute to factor in that the clock was reversed due to viewing it in a mirror. He had fifteen mintues. He bent over and felt the tight pull in his back from being stiff for so long. The strap, which he noticed was a leather tool belt. He moved the moving blade toward his foot and allowed it to stop centimeters from his foot. He slammed his back against the chair in retaliation to his fear. He looked up and kept his eyes closed tight. "Fuck!" He held his tool in his hand tightly and went back down to his foot and ran the blade into his skin. Tears fell from his eyes and to the ground as he felt the thin bones that ran through his foot curl and crack.

_Don't stop! If you stop your won't start againt. _He was halfway through when bile came rushing up his throat. The cage cranked back upward and pulled him farther away from his foot. The blade lightly cut into his skin. The contants of his stomach came spilling out to the side which he had turned to the left. Last thing he needed was stomach acid on an open wound. _GO! GO! GO!_

He used both hands to push harder. The crank went up. His vision went hazy. His foot went numb. "Oh g-God."


	4. FALL

LIVE

His head fell to the side and the cage cut deep. The pain was sharp, sharp enough to bring him back to life. A large bone popped and the blade hit metal. He dug his fingers deep into his flesh. He hand always hated gore, he never though he would experience it himself. But here he was, digging his hands through exposed veins and tight flesh. The crank cranked and his head snapped back. In his hand he held something. Something hard. The key. First his neck. He unlatched the cage just as it flung into the air out of reach. With his torso free he climbed out the car and fell against the mirror expecting support but it gave way to a spiral staircase. In fount the stairs was a ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered with a quivering lip.

"Congratulations. I didn't think you would answer. Some people are so ungrateful to live. But not you. Use this phone to call the police. Your current location is 441 King Street."

After a few days Ramsen decided he would talk to the police. He was in his study stairing at the wall when they arrived. He only moved his eyes to eye them. He wouldn't move his neck to suffer more pain. "Did you find him?"

"No sir."

"What about the cell phone? And the call he made? Can't you track them?"

"The phone was stolen and the call was from a pay phone. What did he say when he called?"

"What I needed to here."

DIE

He couldn't bend back over. The cage wouldn't allow it. "HELP!!! Someone, please! Someone please fucking help me!" He looked in the mirror. The big hand met the little in pointing as the big bold **12**. The cage snapped up and his body stayed were it was. His life ended. His task failed.

HIS

**GAME**

**OVER**


End file.
